


Small moments

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, I wrote this at like midnight but I like it, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, TIL 'cuddling without plot' isn't a tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Infidget fluff, utterly plotless. Just sleepy boys and Gadget messing with Infinite's hair.





	Small moments

Gadget combed his hands through Infinite’s hair, moving in broad, lazy strokes as he played with the soft strands. He could still barely believe how soft the jackal’s hair was. He didn’t seem to do much preening, heck he’d once caught Infinite using soap on his hair because he didn’t feel like buying more shampoo, yet it was still so impossibly soft.

Infinite shifted a little, curling into a more comfortable position against Gadget’s chest. One hand settled on the wolf’s leg, smoothing at the fur there in a similar action to Gadget’s fiddling.

Gadget smiled and gently pulled the strands back into place, giving Infinite a quick scratch behind the ears before removing his hand. “Can I braid your hair?”

Infinite was quiet for a moment, then grunted and shifted a little. “Sure, if you really want.”

It took a little fiddling to get them both up from their half reclined position without falling off the couch, but somehow they managed. Gadget retrieved a brush from the side table and got to work, sorting tangles from the ends of Infinite’s hair and quickly working his way up. Infinite closed his eyes, quiet and pliant under the wolf’s gentle ministrations.

Gadget was soon brushing Infinite’s hair back to start the braid. He divided it into strands and began weaving, once again marveling at the way it slid through his fingers like silk. All too quickly he tied it off with an elastic from the hairbrush.

“Done?” Infinite asked without moving.

Gadget hummed an affirmative.

“Good.”

A split second later Gadget had an armful of jackal. He laughed quietly and rearranged them to a more comfortable position, once again laying on the couch cushions with their arms around each other.

“I’ll never get your fascination with my hair,” Infinite mumbled into Gadget’s chest.

“It’s soft,” Gadget said, taking the chance to scratch behind Infinite’s ears again.

“Not that soft,” came the half muffled reply. There was a brief pause before he added, “And yours is soft too, it’s just too short to do anything with.” A hand came up to tug at Gadget’s fur, not hard, just illustrating a point.

Gadget made an agreeing noise, continuing to pet Infinite while being careful to avoid messing up the braid. A half undone braid would be a slight mood killer.

“You should grow it out,” Infinite said, his voice quieter with every line. “So I can mess with your hair for once. Only fair.”

“Maybe,” Gadget said simply.

There was no reply beyond the gentle rise and fall of Infinite’s chest. Gadget watched him for a minute, then smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the jackal’s forehead before letting his own eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).


End file.
